dccomicsextendeduniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Barry Allen
Bartholomew "Barry" Allen is a very powerful metahuman, with the ability to tap into the Speed Force, allowing him to move at incredible supersonic speeds, making him the fastest known being in the universe. After getting struck by lightning, whilst at work as a forensic scientist for the Central City Police Department, Barry was endowed with this ability, and has since become the speedster hero known as the Flash. Biography Early Life Becoming The Flash Appearance Barry is a man of average height for a male of his age with a lean appearance in comparison to other men of his age. He has brown eyes with fairly long dark brown virtually black hair that sits just below his ears. Whilst at work at the Central City Police Department as a CSI, Barry is normally seen wearing a white lab coat over his plain civilian clothing. As his super hero alter ego the Flash however, Barry wear's a form fitting red suit that cover's his entire body and head. It has a fitted face mask that covers his head but leaves his mouth and eyes exposed. His body is covered entirely with protection pads scattered across the suit in various places such as the torso to better protect Barry, with the joints areas free for movement so he can run faster. Personality Abilities *'Metahuman Speed Force Powers' - after getting struck by lighting, Barry gained a connection with the Speed Force, with his cells being supercharged with enormous amounts of electricity. This granted him a variety of powers, the main one of which, however, is his stupendous speed. His physiology is conditioned against the harmful conditions of moving at super speed, such as air depravation and extreme physical forces being exerted on him. His metabolism has been enhanced, causing his body to maintain a healthy physical condition without much exercise or diet. All chemical processes in his body are fast fowarded, which are the cause of his enhanced metabolism and recovery abilities. This has caused him to constantly be at peak human physical condition, which gives him naturally inhuman resilience as a side effect. **'Super Speed' - by tapping into the Speed Force, Barry is capable of seemingly limitless speed, slightly greater than even Superman's, making him the fastest known being in the universe. Barry can run much faster than the speed of sound (340 m/s), but is currently incapable of exceeding the speed of light. The intensity of Barry's speed allows him to run vertically up structures, and even across large masses of water. His bodily control also allows him to quickly vibrate his entire body. ***'Extreme Force Generation' - By building up enough physical force in his body, Barry can deal very powerful strikes, often propelling objects or people several feet or cause physical damage on people or objects that no human of his strength could cause. While this does not enhance his strength, it compensates for his normal physical strength by greatly increasing the force behind his attacks. He can push off surfaces with enough force to defy gravity allowing him to jump several feet or traverse vertical surfaces with ease. ***'Superhuman Reflexes' - Barry's increased speed also augments his reaction time, allowing him to react to danger and events much faster than a normal human can perceive. **'Super Stamina' - Barry's stamina is increased far beyond normal levels, meaning he can run for extended periods of time without tiring. **'Regenerative Healing Factor' - Since Barry's extreme superhuman speed powers extends to him on a microscopic level, all chemical reactions and movements, as well as hormones and endorphin production and distribution being constantly fast forwarded. This causes cells and tissues to reform at inhuman speeds if damaged. Minor injuries are most likely to heal up within minutes whereas major injuries may take hours. Catastrophic injuries could take days. It may also extend his longevity & health to a high degree. Weaknesses *'Limited Durability' - As Barry is a normal human with no invulnerability he is capable of being shot, stabbed or injured like any normal person if he is caught, meaning he must be extra careful not to be caught moving at normal speed. Luckily, he has the ability to heal at incredible rates. Also, his healing cannot reform him if damage to his body has already caused a fatal wound, as his healing lasts from hours to days and not minutes or seconds. *'Hyper-Metabolism' - While moving at accelerated speeds, Barry burns calories much faster than a normal person. This forces him to consume enormous amounts of nutrients to maintain his peak physical performance. Continued usage of his speed, while deprived of such, render Barry disoriented and weak, before ultimately passing out as a result of low blood glucose. *'Cold Temperatures' - Because speed is produced by a build-up of heat in the target's atoms, Barry is vulnerable to extremely cold temperatures. Under these conditions, Barry's speed will be greatly reduced, and it will also temporarily stunt his healing capacities. Appearances *''Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice'' *Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice (Novel) *''The Justice League Part One'' *''The Flash'' *''The Justice League Part Two'' Trivia *This will be the big screen debut of The Flash. External Links * * Category:Flash Category:The Flash Category:The Flash characters Category:Super-Heroes Category:Humans Category:Characters in the comics Category:Characters without powers Category:Metahumans Category:Characters with super stamina Category:Characters with super speed Category:Americans Category:Males Category:Recurring characters Category:Justice League members Category:Characters with healing ability Category:Batman Vs. Superman Category:Batman Vs. Superman characters Category:Justice League Category:Justice League Part 1 Category:Justice League Part 2 Category:Justice League Part 1 characters Category:Justice League Part 2 characters